


The One-shots Heard Around the World

by QueenAnastacia



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/F, F/M, Feels, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Multi, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, lots of them too, mostly fluff and feels, some smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 18:38:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6090358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenAnastacia/pseuds/QueenAnastacia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One-shots of all kinds of (Hetalia) ships! Fluff, feels, smut, AU what ever you can think of it's probably ganna be in here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Hey guys some quick things to say! 

To Send One-Shot Request: Comment on one of my stories or message me

Please Tell Me:

Ship Rating - no full on smut sorry 

AU if their is one 

Genders (Example: BoyxBoy, GirlxGirl, BoyxGirl, etc) 

Family or trio involved (Example: FACE, Bad Touch Trio, RusAme Fam, UK Siblings.) 

and if you'd want it a sad one, happy one, based off a song/headcanon, etc!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Scotland gets the balls to say I love you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning rn before you read: Cursing and gay incest so if you don't like that I strongly suggest closing the tab and finding another fic to read!

England's POV

I sighed as I sat on the couch and leaned back, pushing my back into couch, and I sipped on my tea. 'Long day ahead. World meeting then paper work. Hopefully, my brothers wouldn't show up out of no where and annoy the bloody hell out of me, they seam to love doing that' I thought and sighed through my nose and taking another long sip of the warm liquid in my cup. About an hour later I decided it was time to get up and get ready to go to the meeting. I slowly walked up the stairs and down the hall, into my room. After I was finished dressing I walked back down stairs and to the car. 

~~After Meeting~~

As I opened my front door, I was greeted by the smell of smoke and whiskey. 'Alistair' I thought immediately. He was the only brother that I knew of that smoked. "Alistar?" I said. "Aye" Came a voice with a thick Scottish accent. "Are you in my kitchen?" I asked. "Aye" He said agian. 'Great he's going through my alcohol, lovely' I thought. I walked into the kitchen and found the red-head sitting down at the kitchen table. "What are you doing here?" I asked, my voice filled with annoyance. "Well I haven' see ye in a while, so I thought I'd stop by and annoy ye" He said with a smug grin of his face. I rolled my eyes and walked over to where he was sitting then sat next to him. "I'm not in the mood to be annoyed so please bugger off" I mumbled. "Nay, ima stay" he said smirking. "Well I have paper work to do so.." I stated getting and started walking toward my study. 

Normal POV

Alistair's hand reached out and grabbed Arthur's wrist, pulling him into his lap. "Yer not goin' anywhere" Alistair said bluntly. "Alistair, please let me go I have to do my paper work!" Arthur whined and struggled to get out of his brothers grip. Alistair's grip of Arthur tightened. "I said yer not goin' anywhere" He growled. Arthur flinched a his growl and gave in, with a embarrassing blush on his face. 'He's so cute when he blushes!' Thought Alistair. Alistair didn't notice he had spaced out until he saw Arthur's strange and worried stare."Um...Alistair, are you alright?" Arthur asked him. "Oh, um, yea i'm fine lad" He said. 'I wish I could just tell 'em....' Alistair thought looking down at his adorable brothers face. 'Why is he looking at me like that?' Arthur asked himself, looking up at his brothers face. Arthur, getting the vibe that there was something Alistair wasn't telling him, he asked. "Alistair, I can't go anywhere. So if you need to tell me something, go ahead." he said. "Haha, what makes you think I need to tell ye somethin'?" Alistair asked nervously. "Well your glancing and fighting around, so I thought you had something to tell." He said. 'Now or never' Alistair thought. "W-well, I didn' come tae just annoy ye" Alistair stuttered nervously over his words. "Oh then why did you come?" Arthur asked. "Well I came tae tell ye somethin' important" He said. "Ok, tell me then" Arthur said, shifting around in the Scotsman's lap. Arthur didn't get an answer but instead felt a pair of lips push agents his. Hie eyes widened in shock before he realized it was only Alistair, the kissed back immediately. Alistair pulled away with wide eyes and a confused look. He was sure Arthur would have pushed him off, cuss him out, then slap him, at the least. Then that would have became a fight and Alistair would leave to go get drunk. "I love you too" Arthur said with a smile then pulled Alistair into another kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed be sure to like and comment! This is one of my main OTPs so I hope all you other ScotEng shippers out there loved reading this just as much as I loved writing it. We need more of this rare pair in fanfics.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fun time with your favorite Danish and Norwegian

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is sucky I'm very sorry.

Norway sat by Iceland as he tried to get the silvered haired (I think he has silver hair, but i'm not sure) nation to call him 'Big brother'. After the sixteenth time of Iceland saying no, Norway decided to give up and go read. 

As he sat on his bed, book in hand. A knocked came and before he could even get up an annoying Dane barged in. "Norge!" The Danish man said. "Denmark, why are you in my room" The Norwegian said with a blank face and not looking up from his book. 

"Well~ I thought we could do something fun~" Denmark said closing and locking the door behind him, then walking over to Norway. 

Norway glanced up from his book just in time to see the Danish man slip it from his grasp and set it on the night stand next to the bed. "What kind of 'fun'?" The Norwegian asked. 

"Trust me, you'll like it" Denmark said, sitting on the bed and grabbing Norway by his hips and pulling him into his lap. Norway's usual blank face turned bright red. "What are yo-" Norway was cut off by the Dane crashing his lips to his. Norway wrapped his arms around Denmark and moved around in his lap untill he was straddling his lap. 

Denmark brushed his tongue on Norway's bottom lip. Norway decided to tease him and not open his mouth. Denmark was not pleased, he reached down and gave Noway's butt a squeeze. The Norwegian gasped and The Dane took his chance, letting his tongue invade Norway's mouth. Norway let out a soft moan and pulled the Danish man closer. After about a minute, they pulled apart, panting. "You have no ides how long i've waited to do that." Denmark said with his famous smirk. '"Mmmhmm" Was the only thing Norway said before diving back in for another bruising kiss. Denmark started tugging at the bottom of Norway's shirt. They pulled apart long enough for Denmark to slip his and Norway's shirt off. After a few more minutes of kissing there was a loud bag on Norway's door. "Hey you ok in there?" Iceland asked through the door. They pulled apart with a sigh. They'd have to have fun another time. "I love you" Denmark said, "I love you too" Norway said.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some Itacest to sooth your soul

A bang of the door is what woke Romano up. With a groan and a whine he pulled the covers off and sat up. As the bounding on the door became more protestant, Romano let out a sound of annoyance. "Hold on a second!" Romano almost growled. Getting up and walking down the stairs he sighed. 'Who on Earth is up and banging on me door at this ungodly hour?' He thought to himself.

When he finally reached the door he took a deep breath then opened the door. "Wha-" he was ready to yell but was cut off by a sniffling noise. "Fra-fratello?" Italy sniffled, keeping his head down and out of sight from the older Italian. Romano blinked a few times before huffing and grabbing Italy by his shirt, pulling him in the house.

 

"What's wrong?" Romano finally asked the younger Italian after getting him calmed down enough to speak. Italy sat there silent for a few more seconds before sighing. "Germany told me that he's in love with me......but I told him I was in love with someone else and he got mad and started y-yelling and...and." Italy whipped his face free of the tears that had fallen. "Feli?" Romano said in an soft voice, pulling the smaller man into his lap. "Mind telling me who this other person your in love with is?" 

Italy's heart fluttered and is face colored pink. "You'll think it's discussing, you'll hate me.." He said, his voice not coming over a whisper. He buried his face in the elders neck. "Oh come one Feli, you can tell me anything." Romano stated. With a few deep breaths from the younger, Italy lived his head and positioned himself to where he was straddling his brothers lap. With one swift move he captured his brothers lips in a deep kiss. Romano snaked his arms around Italy's waist and brought him closer as Italy wrapped his arms around his neck. Once they pulled apart, panting slightly for the need of breath. "It's you. I'm in love with you." Italy said with a smile. Romano smirked, bringing his brother in for another kiss. They didn't care if everyone thought it was wrong, they loved each other. "Ti amo." Romano whispered in Italy's ear, making the younger shudder. Let's just say they didn't get much sleep, nether did the neighbors.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some 2p! FrUK everyone needs

Francois rolled over with a yawn. As he sat up out of bed he noticed he was alone. This wasn't that uncommon. He was used to Oliver waking up before him, but god did he hate how cheerful the strawberry blond could be in the mornings sometimes.

 

With a groan he got out of bed and started towards the bathroom. As the Frenchmen reached the door he heard what seamed to be panicked scrambling for something, and what sounded like.....crying?

 

Francois slowly opened the door, making almost no noise. What he saw honestly made his cold as fuck heart break. There sitting on the bathroom floor crying with his hands in his hands was nun other than the always cheerful, Oliver Kirkland. "Oliver..whats wrong?" The blond asked walking closer. Upon inspecting the mess on the bathroom counter he found an empty consoler container, with a huff he sat on his knees in front of the smaller man. Pulling away the hands that covered the mans face, then tilting up Oliver's head forcing him to lock eyes with the Frenchmen. Baby blue meeting purple.

 

"Don't I look hideous." Oliver mumbled, turning his face away. "There just freckles." Francois said. "You look fine."

 

Still Oliver refused to meet the Frenchmen's eyes again. "Ma, Dad! Where are ya?" The voice of their American son came. Soon the brunette found his way into the bathroom along with his Canadian brother, Matt. "Aw, did mom's cupcakes get ruined?" Allen teased, earning him a jab in the rips from Matt and a disapproving glare from Francois.

 

"No now get out." Francois growled, not in a happy mood.

"No."

"Get. Out."

 

After another minute of fighting, Matt has had enough. Pulling the American out of the bathroom and bedroom by his hair, throwing a "Sorry Papa, Sorry Mom." while walking out. Doing only god knows what with his brother. (Hehe 2p Americest, another OTP)

 

With Oliver still sulking, Francois had no choose but to pick the smaller man up and carry him to the bed. Sitting him on his lap, he held each side of Oliver's face, brining his lips to meet the others. Showing a side of himself only Oliver can see. Pulling back then trailing kisses down the British man's neck, biting and sucking, earning a few moans. Leaving a few hickeys to mark the man as his and his only, then trailing back up letting his lips brush Oliver's ear. " I think your freckles are sexy." And Oliver shuddered. Let's just say they had some fun after words, and Oliver never wore makeup again.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Ayna leaves and Amelia can't handle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes another OTP with a female twist! Loved writing this! Also mentions of Netherlands x Fem! Canada, seriously blink and you might miss it.

Amelia waited nervously by the plane gate. Fidgeting and biting at her nails. Two years had gone by since she last saw Anya in person. Skypeing doesn't fill the empty place in her bed. Anya had to move back to Russia, her grandfather being sick and it'd give her some time to visit her family and tie up lose ends she'd neglected to do when she first moved to America. Anya and Amelia both thought it'd be better if she went alone. 

~

Anya sighed and turned to face Amelia, "Cheer up drogoy, I'll be back soon." Anya said lifting the shorter American's chin to where her violet eyes meet Amelia's forget-me-not blue ones. "Yea, I know. I'm just worried." Amelia said. "Your always worrying. I'll be fine." She laughed and kissed Amelia's forehead.

Soon the announcer over the intercom came over. "Flight 10 to Moscow, Russia is now bording at gate 3!" 

Anya smiled and kissed both Amelia's cheeks then her lips. "I'll call you when I land, okay?" Amelia smiled and nodded, then stood on her tip toes the kiss the taller's lips. 

Amelia let Anya get a few feet away, as she was handing the bording lady her ticket and yelled, "Tell your brothers I said hi! Love you babe!" Anya blushed red from head to toe but didn't worry much about it, she'd get her revenge when she got back.

 

~

Now Amelia waited eagerly as newly landed plane passangers were released. Looking at her watch for the sixteenth time to make sure. "8:23" She thought, "This should be her plane." As soon as that thought finished she was picked up and twirled around in a rib crushing hug. "Amelia!" Anya cheered as she sat the smaller American down. "Anya!" Amelia smiled happily and wrapped her arms around the Russians neck, Anya's arms wrapping around Amelia waist, tugging them both closer together. "I missed you." Amelia mumbled into the crock of Anya's neck. "I missed you too, moy podsolnechnik." Anya said kissing the top of Amelia's head. 

^^^^

As soon as the front door to the house had closed Amelia was pushed up against the wall. Anya attacked her neck, leaving bite marks that'll bruise by the next morning. Trailing kisses up her neck then planting a kiss to the Americans lips before turning away to the kitchen to make herself a sandwich. Leaving Amelia a mess.

After Amelia regained her composure she walked into the kitchen and up the Russian who had her back turned to her. Wrapping her arms around her torso and standing on her tip-toes to rest her head on the taller's shoulder. "That wasn't far.." Amelia mumbled with a pout, referring to the pervious events. "Oh it is completely fair vozlyublennaya, I have two years of messing with you to catch up on." Anya said smirking.

^^^^

Anya laid on her while Amelia laid on top of her, the American's head resting comfortably on the Russian's chest. "So what happened while I was gone?" Anya asked, breaking the peaceful silence. "Not much, my sister Maddi and my parents came down a few times, mostly just for holidays. You should've been here when Maddie came down after her and her boy friend Tim had a fight. tim was at my house at three am, banging on the front door, begging Maddi to forgive him. Julchen and Marie came down to visit and stayed a few months. Work was ew. I went up to Europe to go and stay with my moms for a Christmas, Aunt Alison and Uncle Seamus teasing mom. Uncle Wales complaining that he couldn't read over all the arguing. Never gets old," She laughed and looked Anya in the eyes. "I missed you a lot." Amelia said letting her arms wrap around Anya's neck loosely. One of Anya's arms wrapping around Amelia's waist possessively, her other hand reaching up to play 'connect-the-dots' with Amelia's freckles. "What about you?" Amelia asked, her cheeks beginning to become a light pink color. 

"Nothing much, did everything I needed to do and helped my grandfather get better. My family enjoyed my stories about you, especially the one when we were in astronomy classes and you fell out of your chair from laughing to hard at one of your friends jokes, Mr. Woodlund was so mad!" Anya laughed. Amelia giggled and laid her head back in the crook of Anya's neck. "But I missed you very much." Anya said tightening her grip on Amelia's hip. 

After an hour or so of kisses and I love you's in between, the were giggling. "Hey can we take a nap?" Amelia asked smiling, Anya nodded. They feel asleep together in each others arms, Amelia smiling and Anya's lips pressed agents the others forehead. Together again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:   
> Amelia - Female America
> 
> Anya - Female Russia
> 
> Julchen - Female Prussia
> 
> Marie - Female Denmark
> 
> Moms - Alice and Francine - Female England & Female France
> 
> Alison - Female Scotland
> 
> Seamus - Ireland
> 
> Dylan - Wales
> 
> Tim - Netherlands 
> 
> ~ and italics are flashbacks 
> 
> ^^^^ are time skips

**Author's Note:**

> Be sure to like and comment, I enjoyed!


End file.
